Outpost
Outpost is an assignment given by Colonel Gillepsie in Australia in early 1954. Objectives The first objective in this assignment is to Reconnoiter an Outpost that has recently been taken by WHITE forces. The outpost is in a bank a few blocks away from the Headquarters where this assignment is given. This is a solo assignment, and no other soldiers come with you. Walkthrough Briefing Colonel Gillepsie tells the player that they have to proceed to the Outpost that was recently lost to WHITE forces. To accomplish this task, the Colonel gives the player a pair of binoculars, and the player will then be able to proceed. Proceeding to the Outpost There are several ways to get to the outpost, and each will provide a different view of it. The first route, to the right of the headquarters, goes through a few demolished buildings destroyed by artillery offshore. Go through the first door down the alley you proceed down, then down a hallway to an exit door. If you go in the last door on the right in this building, there will a destroyed ammunition dump, and the player can acquire a Rosenthal Assault Rifle. Be careful though, as there are only three magazines in the ammunition dump, so the player should be careful to try and acquire more ammunition quickly. Continue through the exit door and then into the second building, and turn left. The doors in this area of the building are destroyed, so you will have to climb through a window to get out of the building. As you exit the building, you will see an enemy tank roll by on the street ahead. Duck into a doorway onto the right before the tank can see you. You can then proceed down the hallway and turn left down another hallway to get to the hospital. You will have to sprint around the street to get into the building that you can reconnoiter the bank with. The second route, down the road from the headquarters, proceeds along a damaged street that is being repaired by several engineers. Continue down the street. Suddenly, a rifle shot rings out, and you see one of the engineers collapse with a gunshot wound to the chest. One of the engineers taking cover will yell to you. If you come over to him, he will give you a side assignment to eliminate the sniper. If you choose not to eliminate the sniper, continue in cover across the street; there are several sandbags you can use for cover. There are a few large buildings up ahead; go into the first entrance of the first building you encounter. Continue through this building's main hallway, turning left and then going out the side exit, immediately proceeding into the next building through the window. As you enter this building, you will hear a large explosion up ahead. Take cover immediately, as a huge shell from a battleship offshore will fall through the roof and into the basement. Unfortunately, this blocks your progress ahead and you must continue into the basement of the building. Take a long route around the shell as it is on a time delay and will explode after a few seconds. If you continue down the first hall in the basement you will come to a stairwell. If you proceed up the stairwell you will come to another street. Sprint across it quickly before you can draw the fire of the snipers and go into the next building, a hotel. You will have to be careful in here, as an enemy patrol will promptly enter the lobby of the hotel. Take cover behind a counter to the left of the entrance. An easy way to take care of this patrol is to use a fragmentation grenade. After taking out the patrol, it is a good idea to search them for supplies. Depending on where you threw the grenade, some of the things they were carrying may be completely destroyed. The officer leading them is carrying a Manturovo with an extra magazine, as well as a Velden with no extra magazines. The officer was leading several Stormtroopers, and they were carrying a few different weapons. Two of them carry assault rifles, the first being a Evreux chambered in 7.92x33mm and 2 extra magazines, and the second one carrying a Raisio chambered in 9x35mm; however the soldier carries no extra magazines. The other two carry submachine guns, the first being a Reinbek with three extra magazines, and the second one being an Ostritz with an extra magazine. Some of the soldiers will also carry Yershov Anti-Tank grenades; grab them, you will need them for later. Exit the hotel and sprint across the intersection to the other side of the street. You will have to be especially careful, as you are now in enemy territory. Category:Defunct Reference